Son Gokū
główny bohater Smoczej Historii, wychowany na Ziemi Saiyanin, przywódca Wojowników Z. Historia i koncept Akira Toriyama stworzył postać Gokū tak, aby parodiowała ona Sūn Wùkōnga, małpiego króla, bohatera chińskiej legendy Wędrówka na Zachód (w japońskim tłumaczeniu legendy „Sūn Wùkōng” nosi imię „Son Gokū”). Trzymając się ustalonego pomysłu, Toriyama rysował historię wolno nawiązującą do chińskich wierzeń. Son Gokū poszukuje siedmiu smoczych kul podobnie jak jego chiński pierwowzór miał za zadanie odnaleźć siedem perłowych kul. W Wędrówce na Zachód sfer strzeże Lóng Wáng Áo rùn, Król Smoków Zachodniego Morza, w Dragon Ballu po zebraniu wszystkich ukazuje się spełniający życzenia Shen Lóng, Bóg Smoków. W czasie wędrówki, Wùkōng używa „magicznego kija” i „latającej chmurki”, przedmiotów podobnych do Nyoi-bō i Kinto, posiadanych przez dragonballowego Gokū. Jednak po wykreowaniu podstaw bohatera Toriyama porzuca bezpośrednie nawiązanie do legendy i rozwija postać Gokū, tworząc z niej całkowicie odmienną, nietuzinkową i autonomiczną kreację. Wprowadza coraz to nowe elementy biografii Sona, zrzucając tym samym miano parodii na dalszy plan, co owocuje Saiyaninem Son Gokū, bohaterem Siódmego Wszechświata. Pierwszy conceptart Goku.jpg|Pierwszy projekt Gokū Sūn Wùkōng i Son Gokū - porównanie.gif|Sūn Wùkōng i Son Gokū - porównanie autora Przed Dragon Ball Na Vegecie biegli zajmujący się ocenianiem przydatności bojowej saiyańskich niemowląt uznali Gokū, nazywanego wtedy jeszcze KakarottoSaiyańskie imię nadane na Vegecie., wojownikiem niższej kategorii. Wedle zwyczaju został on wysłany statkiem w kosmos na Ziemię z zaprogramowanym rozkazem jej podbiciaNaukowcy planety Vegeta byli zdolni narzucać swoją wolę dzieciom wysyłanym na misje. Takie programowanie pozwalało wszczepić noworodkom polecenie, polegające na przykład na podbiciu planety i eksterminacji jej mieszkańców.. Gdy wylądował, znalazł go sędziwy ziemski pustelnik Son Gohan. Mężczyzna adoptował chłopca i nadał mu imię Gokū. Saiyanin był niezwykle żywiołowy i przy tym złośliwy. Jego saiyańska niszczycielska natura przysporzyła starcowi wielu zmartwień. Pewnego dnia, w trakcie wycieczki po Górach Paozu, mały Son spadł do głębokiego wąwozu i mocno uderzył się w głowę. Cudem przeżył, jednak ów wypadek zmienił go nie do poznania. Stał się miły i potulny, jednocześnie dostał amnezji, tracąc wspomnienia o swoim pochodzeniu i misji, jaką mu przydzielono. Dziadek Gohan opiekował się się Sonem, wychowując go przy tym wedle swojej, niezwykle surowej „szkoły”. Starzec nauczył go podstaw sztuk walki, między innymi Kung-fu i Jan-kena. Z czasem Gohan odkrył, że pod wpływem spojrzenia na Księżyc w pełni jego podopieczny zmienia się w straszliwego potwora, Ôzaru. Zabronił więc chłopcu wychodzić z domu podczas pełni. Pewnej nocy, gdy Księżyc świecił w całej okazałości, Gokū, zapominając o przestrogach dziadka, nie mogąc spać, wyszedł z domu za potrzebą mikcji. Chłopiec spojrzał na rozpromienione przez naturalnego satelitę niebo, co sprawiło, że zmienił się w wielką małpę. Son Gohan próbował powstrzymać swego przyszywanego wnuka, jednak nieopanowana furia i przerażająca moc będącego w tej formie młodego Saiyanina, były ponad jego siły. Gohan zginął, a jedyną pamiątką, jaką zostawił wnukowi, była Sì Xīng Qiú, czterogwiazdkowa smocza kula. Dragon Ball Pilaf Saga Poznajemy Gokū w momencie, kiedy chłopiec ma dwanaście lat, sam natomiast żyje w przeświadczeniu, iż ma lat czternaście (co w późniejszej części historii tłumaczy niedouczeniem, gdyż myślał, że po jedenaście jest czternaście). Gokū spotyka w okolicy swojego domu zbudowanego w Górach Paozu Bulmę, która przy pomocy smoczego radaru poszukuje magicznego cudu, jakim są smocze kule. Dziewczyna przekonuje naszego bohatera, aby ten porzucił samotne życie w buszu i wybrał się w poszukiwania wraz z nią. Śladem smoczych kul napotykają na i zaprzyjaźniają się z kolejnymi postaciami: *Umigame - zabłąkanym na lądzie żółwiem morskim; *Mutenem Rōshi - przyjacielem Żółwia Morskiego, mistrzem sztuk walki, mędrzec za pomoc żółwiowi daje Gokū Chmurkę Kinto; *Wūlóngiem - zboczonym prosiakiem, Son i Bulma poznają go w wiosce, z której porywał dziewczyny; *Yamchą - pustynnym rozbójnikiem i jego wiernym towarzyszem kotem Pūarem, którzy żyją z rabowania innych; *Gyū Maō - słynnym mistrzem sztuk walki i okrutnikiem, uczniem Mutena Rōshi; *Chichi, córką Gyū Maō, przyszłą żoną Gokū. To tutaj Gokū poznaje pierwszych wrogów Pilafa i jego sługi: Shū i Mai, którzy także trwają w poszukiwaniach smoczych kul. Kradną oni Sonowi i Bulmie ich kule, a bohaterów więżą w swoim zamku. Pilaf wzywa Shen Lónga, ale dzięki temu, że Son drąży dziurę w ich celi, życzenie wypowiada Wūlóng, zostaje ono spełnione, Shen Lóng odchodzi. Wściekły Pilaf, nie zostawszy panem świata, więzi grupę przyjaciół w lochu o szklanym suficie i metalowych ścianach, aby w południe upiekli się w niej jak w piekarniku. Kiedy nadzieja już gaśnie, Gokū spogląda na pełnię Księżyca i dzieje się coś, czego nikt nie przewidział. Saiyanin zamienia się w ogromną małpę, Ôzaru. Więzienie wraz z zamkiem zostają zniszczone i wszyscy są wolni. Yamcha z pomocą Pūra odcina ogon potwora i chłopiec powraca do pierwotnej postaci. Następnego dnia Gokū decyduje, że uda się na trening do Żółwiego Pustelnika. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga thumb|left|194px|Gokū i Kulilin na TB#22 thumb|right|Mały Son na [[Tenka-ichi Budōkai#Tenka-ichi_Budōkai_22|Tenka-ichi Budōkai #22 - podziwia ogromną widownię]] Son Gokū dociera na małą wyspę do Kame House, domu Mutena Rōshi, jego przyszłego mistrza. Pojawia się tam nieznana mu postać, Kulilin. Mistrz, jako przepustki do treningu, żąda sprowadzenia pichi-pichi girl, chłopcy po dłuższych poszukiwaniach znajdują piękną przyszłą współlokatorkę o imieniu Lunch. Pustelnik mianuje małych swoimi oficjalnymi uczniami. Aby trening mógł się rozpocząć wszyscy muszą przenieść się na o wiele większą wyspę. Z początku trening wydaje się przerastać młodych wojowników, ale po czasie są w stanie wziąć udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21. Na turnieju nasz bohater spotyka starych znajomych - Bulmę, Wūlónga, Yamchę, Pūara. Son bez problemów przechodzi walki eliminacyjne. W walkach finałowych mierzy się kolejno z Guillainem, Namem i w końcu z Jackie Chunem, przebranym Mutenem Rōshi. Tę walkę przegrywa. Red Ribbon Gun Saga Silver Taisa Saga Po turnieju Son Gokū pragnie odnaleźć kulę dziadka. W trakcie poszukiwań natrafia na Pilafa, Shū i Mai, którzy posiadają jedną z kul. Okazuje się ze nie tylko oni pragną zebrać Smocze Kule. Okrutna Armia Red Ribbon depcze im po piętach. Son po pokonaniu Pułkownika Silvera i odebraniu jego kuli Liù Xīng Qiú wyrusza na północ, lecąc za kolejnym sygnałem Smoczego Radaru w samolocie pilotowanym przez robota. White Shōgun Saga Gokū uległ wypadkowi lotniczemu. Znajduje go mała Snow, dziewczynka mieszkająca w pobliskiej wiosce. Mała zanosi naszego bohatera do domu, aby ten odzyskał siły. W domu razem z mamą opowiadają mu o rozbojach w okolicy i porwaniu przez Armię Red Ribbon sołtysa wioski. Son pragnie uratować zakładnika i wyzwolić okoliczną ludność z opresji. Aby tego dokonać musi pokonać przeciwników na każdym z pięter Wieży Muskułów. Mały Saiyanin powala Sierżanta Metallica, Ninję Purpurowego, Būyona i Generała White'a. W trakcie walk poznaje nowego przyjaciela, #8, którego nazywa Ósemkiem. Ten ostatni, po zburzeniu wieży zdradza, że posiada Èr Xīng Qiú, niestety nie jest to kula dziadka Sona, Sì Xīng Qiú. Blue Shogun Saga Następnie Son trafia do Capsule Corporation, domu Bulmy. Prosi dziewczynę, aby naprawiła Smoczy Radar, który uległ zniszczeniu w trakcie walk. Bulma znudzona szkołą decyduje się na podróż z Gokū. Kolejna kula znajduje się na dnie oceanu i przyjaciele zmuszeni obrotem wypadków wybierają się do Mutena Rōshi, aby pożyczyć mini-łódź podwodną. Do drużyny dołącza Kulilin. Tropem kuli Son i reszta, ścigani przez oddział Generała Blue, trafiają do podwodnej jaskini piratów. Po wielu zmaganiach mały wojownik pokonuje wroga i po odnalezieniu kuli, wraz z przyjaciółmi wypływa na ląd. Niestety ocalały Blue podstępem kradnie wszystkie Smocze Kule i ucieka. Gokū rusza w pościg za nim. Generał rozbija się w nieznanym nikomu Pingwinkowie. Son poznaje tam Aralę Norimaki, która pomaga mu pokonać Generała Blue. Odważny malec odlatuje w stronę kolejnej Smoczej Kuli. Red Sōsui Saga Następna sfera znajduje się na Świętej Ziemi Karin, gdzie malec natrafia na Pułkownika Yellow. Po szybkim tryumfie Son zauważa, że strażnik świętej ziemi, Indianin Bora trzyma Si Xing Qiu, kulę jego dziadka. Indianin w podzięce za uratowanie syna, daje małemu wojownikowi ową kulę. Nagle zjawia się Tao Pie Pie, płatny zabójca wynajęty przez Armię Red Ribbon. Zabija Borę, pokonuje Gokū i kradnie jego plecak, w którym Saiyanin przechowywał kule. Wojownik uchronił się przed niszczycielskim Dodon-Pa dzięki kuli dziadka ukrytej pod ubraniem. Bohater chcąc odebrać skradzione sfery i pomścić nowego przyjaciela wspina się na Świętą Wieżę Karin, tam spotyka kociego pustelnika Karina, u którego odbywa specjalny trening. Po zaledwie trzech dniach Saiyanin schodzi z wieży i ostatecznie pokonuje Tao Pie Pie, po czym zmierza w kierunku dwóch kul, ulokowanych w kwaterze głównej Red Ribbon. Tam likwiduje całą armię i zdobywa kule, mając ich łącznie sześć. Uranai Baba Saga thumb|120px|left|Młody Son w garniturze thumb|120px|right|Protagonista kontra zamaskowany [[Son Gohan (dziadek)|Gohan]] Nasz bohater nie może zlokalizować ostatniej brakującej kuli, więc prosi wróżkę Uranai Babę, by za pomocą jej kryształowej kuli wskazała położenie zguby. Uranai Baba za swoje usługi każe sobie słono płacić, jako że Son niema pieniędzy wybiera drugi sposób „zasłużenia na wróżenie”. Musi, wraz z przyjaciółmi, pokonać pięciu szczególnych wojowników. Ostatnim z nich jest Son Gohan, zmarły dziadek Saiyanina. Son wygrywa decydujące starcie, po czym okazuje się że kulę ma Pilaf. Gokū odbiera mu ją. Następnie wraca do podnóża Świętej Wieży Karin i wskrzesza Borę za pomocą Shen Lónga. Po trzech latach zaciętego treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 22. W finałach pokonuje Panputto i Kulilina. Po zaciekłej walce, przez nieszczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, przegrywa z Tenshinhanem. Piccolo Daimaō Saga Po turnieju Kulilin zostaje zamordowany, a Son Gokū szuka jego zabójcy. thumb|left|117px|Gokū pokonując PiccoloZnalazthumb|109px|Goku kontra [[Piccolo Daimaō]]ł Tamburina, który okazał się być sprawcą. Po ciężkiej walce napotyka na Piccolo Daimaō, który zlecił to zabójstwo. Pokonuje Son Gokū, a ten musi ponownie udać się na trening. Po wypiciu Świętej Wody natrafia na walkę Tenshihana z Drumem. Pomaga Tenshihanowi i walczy z Piccolo Daimaō, po ciężkim pojedynku wygrywa uśmiercając Nameczanina. Zielony w ostatniej chwili wypluwa jajo, by jego potomek zemścił się na Sonie. Bierze Trening u Ziemskiego Boga. Tam dowiaduje się o pochodzeniu Smoczych Kul i Piccolo Daimaō i istnieniu jego reinkarnacji- zagrożeniu świata. Piccolo Daimaō Junior Saga Po ciężkim treningu bierze udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23. Spotyka tam wszystkich przyjaciół: Bulmę, Oolonga, Pūuaru, Yamchę, Mutena Rōshi, Lunch, Tenshinhana, Chiaotzu i Kulilina. Wszyscy z radością witają wyrośniętego Gokū. Następnego dnia przyjaciele przystępują do eliminacji. Wojownik gładko przez nie przechodzi. W ćwierćfinałowej walce wygrywa z Chichi, z którą po zwycięstwie zaręcza się. Półfinałową walkę toczy z Tenshinhanem - wygrywa. Walkę finałową z Piccolo Daimaō Juniorem, który chce pomścić ojca i zawładnąć światem. Son z wielkim trudem rozkłada przeciwnika na łopatki, po czym daje mu Senzu. Świat znów jest bezpieczny. Kekkonshiki Saga thumb|left|172px|Gokū, Chichi i Gohan niedaleko paleniskathumb|128px|Gokū po ślubie z ChichiSon Gokū i Chichi mają się pobrać i w tym celu wyruszają do pałacu Gyū Maō. Na miejscu okazuje się, że zamek płonie. Zakochani postanawiają zdobyć specjalny Wachlarz Bashō. Po wielu przygodach udaje im się lecz to nie pomaga w ugaszeniu ognia. Okazuje się, że za pożar odpowiada dziura w Świętym Palenisku bogini Anin. Zasklepiają dziurę i seria Dragon Ball kończy się ślubem Gokū i Chichi. Dragon Ball: Legenda o Shen Lóngu thumb|left|146px|Gokū trzyma [[Smocze Kule#Smocze Kule|Sì Xīng Qiú - film kinowy DB: Legenda o Shen Lóngu]] Dragon Ball Z Saiya-jin Saga thumb|left|236px|W walce z [[Raditz|Raditzem]] thumb|158px|Gokū udający śmiech po usłyszeniu żartu [[Północny Kaiô|Kaiô]]thumb|lef|Son używa [[Kaiô-kena, techniki Kaiô]] Mija pięć lat od walki z Piccolo Juniorem. Son Gokū ma już syna o imieniu Son Gohan. Gokū, odnalazłszy zagubionego w lesie synka, udaje się wraz z nim w podróż do chaty Żółwiego Pustelnika. Na miejscu spotyka się z przyjaciółmi. Mityng zostaje przerwany przez niespodziewaną wizytę kosmity, Raditza. Ów przybysz okazuje thumb|left|Son zakłada swojemu bratu, Raditzowi, [[Podwójny Nelson|Nelsona]]się być przedstawicielem rasy Saiyan, a także starszym bratem Gokū. Raditz wyjaśnia Sonowi tajemnicę jego pochodzenia i misji oraz, że jego prawdziwe imię to Kakarotto. Namawia Son Gokū, by się do niego przyłączył i dopełnił jego saiyański oddział, lecz ten odmawia. Zły brat porywa Son Gohana, grożąc, że jeśli Gokū w ciągu nastthumb|216px|Gokū [[Kaiô-ken w walce Vegetą]]ępnej doby nie zabije stu Ziemian w dowód tego, że gotów jest dołączyć do brata, to jego potomek zginie. Bohater długo nie czekając, zawiera sojusz z Piccolo Jr. i lecą odbić Gohana. Mimo iż Son walczył w towarzystwie Piccolo, Raditz wciąż miał sporą przewagę. Gdy „Saiyanin z Ziemi” odniósł kilka poważnych ran, jego syn, Son Gohan, więziony w kapsule kosmicznej wpadł w furię i na chwilę zwiększył moc, osiągając siłę większą niż Raditz. Zaatakował złego stryja i tym samym dał szansę Gokū, który błyskawicznie założył mu Nelsona. Son postanowił, że się poświęci dla dobra sprawy i nakazał Piccolo, aby wystrzelił Makankōsappō w nich obu. Tak też się dzieje. Gokū przed śmiercią dowiaduje się od konającego brata, że za rok przy będzie jeszcze dwóch, silniejszych Saiyan.thumb|left|179px|Gokū po pokonaniu NappyGokū przenosi się do Zaświatów, za sprawą Ziemskiego Boga, będąc bohaterem, który nie wahał się poświęcić życia dla innych, zachowuje ciało. Son nie trafia ani do Raju ani do Piekła. Podczas „sąd duszy” Bóg Ziemi uprasza Enmę Daiō, aby przyzwolił na spotkanie z wielkim Północnym Kaiô. Son uzyskawszy zgodę, rusza Drogą Węża, specjalnym szlakiem łączącym Zaświaty za Światem Północnego Kaiô. Zwathumb|180px|Gokū kontra Vegetabiony, trafia do ogromnego pałacu, w którym spotyka Wężową Księżniczkę. Zła pani domu pragnie uwieźć Saiyanina. Gdy jej zaloty pełzną na niczym, transformuje się w ogromnego węża i próbuje pożreć Gokū. Podczas podróży Saiyanin zasypia na czyściarze, sprzątającej ścieżkę. Śpiąc, spada z drogi i ląduje w Piekle, gdzie spotyka dwóch Oni, Goza i Meza. Znalazłszy wyjście, wraca na drogę, uprzednio kradnąc regenerujący siły Owoc Enmy DaiōZarówno przygoda z księżniczką, jak i ta w Piekle, to treści nie występujące w mandze, a fillery, stworzone na potrzeby anime.. Dotarłszy na miejsce, rozpoczyna trening u Kaiô. Tam zdobywa nowe zdolności i pozyskuje o wiele potężniejszą siłę. Po ukończeniu szkolenia zostaje wskrzeszony przez Shen Lónga i rusza na Ziemię. Przybywa za późno. Jeden z Saiyan, Nappa, zdąża zabić Chiaotzu, Yamchę, Tenshihana i Piccolo. Son Gokū po krótkiej walce pokonuje zabójcę przyjaciół, a potem stacza pojedynek z Vegetą.Książę Saiyan okazuje się być twardym orzechem do zgryzienia, jednak przy pomocy Son Gohana (który przemienia się w Ôzaru i mocno osłabia przeciwnika), Kulilina i Yajirobē, udaje mu się zwyciężyć wroga. Po całej walce Vegeta nie ma sił się dalej bronić. Kulilin chce go zabić, ale Son prosi przyjaciela, aby ten darował życie okrutnemu najeźdźcy. Freezer Saga Namek Saga thumb|left Piccolo Jr zginął w walce, co spowodowało, że Bóg również. A Smocze Kule po śmierci twórcy tracą moc. Aby wskrzesić przyjaciół, Gohan, Bulma i Kulilin muszą lecieć na Namek, ponieważ tam również istnieją Smocze Kule. Son Gokū nie może lecieć z nimi ze względu na to, że nadal leży w szpitalu po walce z Vegetą. Ginyū Tokusentai Saga thumb|right|200px|Gokū w ciele [[Kapitan Ginyū|Kapitana Ginyū]] Po około miesiącu wyrusza im na pomoc w specjalnej kapsule zbudowanej przez ojca Bulmy, Profesora Briefa. Przez całą drogę trenuje w owej kapsule, zwiększając siłę grawitacyjną coraz bardziej aż do stokrotnej. Gdy po tygodniu ląduje na Namek, staje do walki ze Specjalnym Oddziałem Ginyū. Pokonuje Recooma, Buttera, których później dobija Vegeta. W starciu z Ginyū sprawy się komplikują. Dowódca oddziału zamienia swoje ciało z ciałem Sona. Przed zamianą ciał Ginyū umyślnie doprowadza się do stanu krytycznego, robiąc sobie dziurę w klatce piersiowej - ma to upośledzić ruchy Gokū. Gdy kapitan pozyskawszy ciało, waczly z Vegetą i przegrywając, zamierza opanować ciało księcia, Gokū wchodzi w promień, a Ginyū odzyskuję ciało. Gokū udaremnia kapitanowi kolejną próbę pozyskania ciała Vegety - rzuca w promień żabą i Ginyū wchodzi w ciało płaza. Gokū prosi Vegetę, aby darował życie wrogowi, gdyż życie w ciele żaby jest dla niego wystarczającą karą. Vegeta zgadza się. Pobite przez Vegetę ciało Gokū musi się zregenerować, książę prowadzi Gokuū do statku Freezera, gdzie Son zasklepia rany w maszynie leczniczej. Osoroshii Freezer Saga Po regeneracji wraca na pole walki. Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Freezera, który podówczas jest już w swojej ostatecznej formie. Imperator zabija Vegetę, który umierając, wyjawia Gokū, że to Freezer zniszczył ich rodzinną planetę Vegetę. Prosi go, że aby jako ostatni Saiyanin czystej krwi, wypełnił zemstę na Freezerze. thumb|right|210px|Super Saiyanin, Son Gokū Gokū grzebie Vegetę i staje do walki z Changelingiem. Rozpoczyna się walka. Gokū wielokrotnie stosuje swojego Kaiô-kena, jednak nadal nie może dorównać tyranowi. left|230px|Gokū kontra Freezer 100%Uświadamia sobie, że może nie wygrać, więc postanawia użyć swojej najsilniejszej techniki. Zbiera ki z Namek oraz kilku pobliskich planet. Tworzy ogromną Genki-Damę i rzuca nią w Freezera w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie. Wszyscy zaczynają cieszyć się z wygranej, jednak okazuję się, że imperator przeżył atak. Kulilithumb|210px|Saiyanin próbuje uświadomić Freezera co do sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdujen ginie, przeszyty śmiercionośnym promieniem, a Gokū wpada w niesamowitą furię. Pod wpływem emocji przemienia się w Super Saiyannina. Toczy walkę z Freezerem. Podczas starcia wojownicy uszkadzają jądro Namek. Nie radzący sobie Freezer osiąga 100% mocy. Rzuca w Gokū Tsuibikienzan. Energetyczne tarcze wracają niczym bumerang i trafiają samego Changelinga. Konający tyran prosi, aby Son okazał litość i podarował mu odrobinę ki, która pozwoli na przetrwanie w próżni. Saiyanin zgadza się. Podstępny wróg gromadzi zyskaną ki i wystrzeliwuje ją w postaci kikōhy w kierunku dobroczyńcy. Son z łatwością odbija i wysyła imperatora w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Gokū w panice szuka drogi ucieczki z eksplodującej Namek. Próbuje odlecieć statkiem Freezera, lecz nie udaje mu się go uruchomić. W końcu odpala kapsułę jednego z członków Oddziału Ginyū i rusza w miejsce zapisane w komendach autopilota. Garlic Junior Saga thumb|left|210px|Ranny Gokū na [[Planeta Yardrat|Yardrat]] Son bierze trening u Yardratian i poznaje tam nowa technikę - teleportację. Następnie udaje się w podróż powrotną na Ziemię. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga thumb|left|170px|Gokū świeżo po powrocie z tułaczki [[Kosmos|przestrzeni kosmicznej]] thumb|right|170px|Trunks sprawdza, czy to, co słyszał o Gokū, to prawda thumb|right|170px|Son pokazuje, na czym polega działanie [[Teleportacja|teleportacji]] Lądując na Ziemi, zostaje gorąco powitany przez przyjaciół. Zaskoczony, że wszyscy wiedzieli, gdzie wyląduje, dowiaduje się, że to za sprawą tajemniczego młodzieńca. Poproszony na cztery oczy, odbywa rozmowę z owym młodzieńcem, Trunksa z przyszłości, który to młodzieniec mówi mu, że światu zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Trunks, uprzednio przetestowawszy siłę i autentyczność SonaTrunks z przyszłości nie do końca wierzył w opowieści Gohana i matki mówiące o sile, dobru i męstwie Gokū, gdyż nigdy go nie poznał. Młody przybysz postanowił, że opowie swą historię Sonowi dopiero, gdy plotki o nim się potwierdzą., wyjawia mu, że za trzy lata, 11 maja o godzinie 10 rano Ziemię zaatakują sztuczni ludzie, androidy, istoty stworzone przez opętanego manią zemszczenia się na Gokū naukowca Armii Red Ribbon, Doktora Gero. Chłopiec informuje także Sona, że ten nie będzie w stanie zmierzyć się z przeciwnikiem, gdyż zachoruje na wirusową infekcję serca i umrze. Celem zapobieżenia śmierci Saiyanina, młody przybysz z przyszłości daje Son Gokū opakowanie tabletek, medykament, którego w tych czasach jeszcze nie wynaleziono. Nakazuje Gokū, aby ten zaczął zażywać lek, jak tylko pojawią się pierwsze objawy choroby. Trunks obiecuje wrócić za trzy lata, po czym żegna się i odlatuje do swoich czasów. Son, z małą pomocą Piccolo, który to dzięki swemu nameczańskiemu słuchowi był świadkiem całej rozmowy, wyjaśnia wszystko przyjaciołom i rusza na trening. Trzy lata ćwiczy z Gohanem i Piccolo. Gdy nadchodzi dzień, w którym miały pojawić się androidy, wyrusza wraz z innymi w okolice miejsca, o którym wspominał podróżnik w czasie, to jest wyspy oddalonej o 9 kilometrów na południowy zachód od Wschodniej Stolicy. Jinzōningen Saga thumb|left|200px|Męczony wirusem serca Androidy pojawiają się. Po przegranej Yamchy Son proponuje im walkę w ustronnym miejscu na pobliskiej niezaludnionej wysepce, aby żaden cywil nie został ranny. Podczas walki wirus serca Gokū daje o sobie znać. Zregenerowany Yamcha zabiera wyczerpanego Saiyanina do domu w Górach Paozu. Tam Son, złożony w łóżku, zdrowieje. Zażywa lekarstwo, które dał mu Trunks z przyszłości. Fukanzentai Cell Saga Upływają dni, a on, nadal osłabiony, leży w śpiączce, co wyklucza jego udział w walce z wrogiem. Hakanzentai Cell Saga thumb|left|160px|Ratuje Tena thumb|right|160px|Ratuje Piccolo thumb|right|210px|[[Ultra Super Saiyanin|USSJ w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu]] Po wielu dniach odzyskuje siły. Okazuje się, że Ziemi nie zagrażają już androidy, a o wiele potężniejsze zło, potwór z przyszłości, Cell. thumb|left|176px|Gokū i Gohan po treningu w Komnacie Ducha i CzasuSaiyanin wpada na pomysł, aby podjąć trening w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu. To specjalne pomieszczenie, pokój boskiego pałacu, stanowi inny wymiar, wewnątrz którego wartość czasowa odpowiadająca 365 ziemskim dniom mija w przeciągu upływu 24 godzin w świecie zewnętrznym. Pierwsi na ćwiczenia idą Vegeta i Trunks z przyszłości. Podczas czekania Gokū i Gohan przypatrują się walce Piccolo z Cellem. W momencie, kiedy Cell ostatecznie pokonuje Piccolo, doprowadzając Nameczanina do utraty przytomności, Son powstrzymuje swego syna przed interwencją. Gdy Cell zamierza unicestwić chroniącego androidy Tenshinhana, Gokū teleportuje się na pole bitwy i eskortuje stamtąd poturbowanych Piccolo i Tena, poprzysiągłszy Cellowi, że już niedługo się z nim zmierzy. Doczekawszy się swojej kolejki, rozpoczyna ćwiczenia. Już w pierwszych tygodniach wewnątrz sali jego syn osiąga stadium SSJ, a on przewyższa ten poziom, opanowywując oba etapy stadium Ultra Super Saiyanina. W miarę treningu Gokū odkrywa, że jego syn, ćwicząc, znacznie go przewyższył, lecz nie panuje jeszcze nad nowo nabytą mocą. Kanzentai Cell Saga Odbywszy trening, Son dowiaduje się, że Cell pochłonął Osiemnastą i osiągnął finalne stadium, a także, że potwór organizuje turniej sztuk walki o nazwie Cell Game. Jako że po połączeniu Boga Ziemi i Piccolo istniejące na Ziemi smocze kule tracą moc, Son sprowadza z odległej Namek Dendego, aby ten został nowym bogiem Ziemi i przywrócił życie Shen Lóngowi. Na wszelki wypadek odszukuje kule. Cell Game Saga Turniej się zaczyna. Jako pierwszy na macie staje Son Gokū. Wojownik stacza zaciekłą i na pierwszy rzut oka wyrównaną walkę. Prezentuje nowy szczebel mocy, na jaki wspiął się dzięki treningom w innym wymiarze. Super Saiyanin Full Power, bo taką nazwę nosi owa wariacja, jest absolutną granicą poziomu bojowego, osiągalnego w pierwszym stadium Super Saiyanina. Owa półtransformacja drastycznie zwiększa jego siłę, szybkość, opanowanie, a także nieznacznie muskulaturę. thumb|262px|Gokū [[Super Saiyanin Full Power|SSJ Full Power w walce z Cellem]] Bitwa do samego końca wygląda na potyczkę równego z równym. Son stara się ze wszystkich sił. Wylatuje wysoko w górę i grozi Cellowi, że wystrzeli potężną Kamehame-Hę w jego kierunku. Ów wystrzał mógłby zniszczyć całą Ziemię, dlatego też mutant, wiedząc, że Son nie zaryzykowałby życia Ziemian, nie daje się zastraszyć. Saiyanin, w ostatniej chwili przed wystrzałem, teleportuje się obok cela i wypala prosto w niego, tak, że trajektoria kikōhy omija jądro planety, tym samym nie uszkadzając go. Trafia jednak w Cella, zostawiając mu połowę ciała, fragment od pasa w górę ulega waporyzacji pod wpływem ataku. Cell się regeneruje i, jak każdy SaiyaninCell, mając komórki Saiyan, tak jak oni przy otarciu się o śmierć i regeneracji, zwielokrotnia poziom bojowy., potęguje swoją siłę. Ostatecznie Gokū wycofuje się i wystawia jako następcę swojego syna, Gohana. Cell, po długiej i ciężkiej walce, ulega młodemu Półsaiyaninowi i grozi samozniszczeniem. Aby uratować niebieską planetę Son Gokū teleportuje się wraz z niszczejącym ciałem potwora w Zaświaty na planetę Północnego Kaiô i ginie od eksplozji. Wspiera duchowo syna, dopingując go, by zabił Cella, który, jak się okazało, przeżył autodestrukcję. Uspokojony zwycięstwem syna nad bestią, odpoczywa na drugim świecie. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga thumb|left|FSSJ w Piekle Kaiô zabiera Gokū do Świata Dai Kaiô, gdzie podekscytowany Saiyanin ma spotkać nowych silnych przeciwników. Poznaje Paikūhana, mistrza Zachodniej Galaktyki. Razem tłumią rebelię w Piekle. Son przybiera wtedy poziom FSSJ, gdyż nie zdąża osiągnąć SSJ, bo jego towarzysz sam rozprawia się z wrogami. Następnie Saiyanin bierze udział w tamtejszym turnieju sztuk walki, zwanym Anoyo-ichi Budōkai, za zwycięstwo którego obiecany był specjalny trening pod okiem Dai Kaiô. Zawody wygrywa, lecz na mocy decyzji nadrzędnego arbitra, Dai Kaiô, zostaje zdyskwalifikowany za wyjście z maty, a ściślej, dotknięcie sufitu areny. Po jakimś czasie od zwycięstwa, Son oznajmia telepatycznie Gohanowi, Vegecie i Trunksowi, że na dobę wraca do świata żywych i weźmie udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25. Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25 Saga Dzięki Uranai Babie powraca na jeden dzień na Ziemię, aby móc uczestniczyć w turnieju. Zaraz po przybyciu dowiaduje się, że ma drugiego syna, Son Gotena, bardzo się cieszy z tej nowiny. Dziecka nie poznał wcześniej, ponieważ Goten urodził się on po śmierci bohatera. Turniej się rozpoczyna, pierwsze walki mijają, w starciu Gohana z Kibito okazuje się, że zły czarnoksiężnik Babidi chce uwolnić okrutnego demona Majin Bū, by zawładnąć galaktyką. Kibito wraz z Wschodnim Kaiôshinem szukają kryjówki tegoż czarodzieja. Madōshi Babidi Saga Wojownicy Z opuszczają matę Tenka-ichi Budōkai i wyruszają za Yamu i Spopovitchem, którzy wracają do kryjówki Babidiego. Podczas poszukiwań Dabla, sługa czarnoksiężnika pozbawia życia Kibito oraz zamienia Piccolo Daimaō[[Plik:Goku_ssj_2.png|thumb|294px Junior]] i Kulilina w kamień, a reszta wchodzi na statek Babidiego, by zlikwidować Bū, który jest jeszcze uwięziony. Na pokładzie maszyny Babidiego Son stawia czoła żywiącemu się ki Yakonowi. Przeciwnik pochłania emanowaną przez Saiyanina moc, jednak Gokū wyzwala tak potężne Kiai-Hō, że uwolniona energia rozsadza łakomego potwora, zabijając go. Wkrótce potem Babidi przeciąga Vegetę na swoją stronę, a ten, dzięki częściowemu opanowaniu, uzyskuje moc SSJ2. Wraz Son Gokū, również przemienionym w SSJ2, toczą długą i wyczerpującą walkę, w której raz lepszy jest Vegeta, a raz Gokū. Ostatecznie, usatysfakcjonowani, zaprzestają walki, chcąc unicestwić Majin Bū, do którego przebudzenia doprowadzili. Gdy okazuje się, że Son ma tylko jedną senzu, Vegeta obezwładnia go ciosem w tył głowy, chcąc samemu rozprawić się z demonem. Fusion Saga Po ciężkiej walce Saiyan, Majin Bū uwalnia się, a Son Gokū zostaje ogłuszony przez Vegetę ciosem w potylicę. Odzyskawszy przytomność, zaczyna trening nad techniką fuzii z Trunksem i z Son Gotenem, uznając, że jest to jedyny sposób na pokonanie Majina. thumb|Goku SSJ 3 Po paru minutach, widząc, jak thumb|left|151px|Gokū + Vegeta = VegettoBū zabija miliony ludzi celem znalezienia chłopców, leci z nim walczyć, przemienia się w SSJ3 i negocjuje 3 dni, potrzebne na trening dla maluchów, przez które to dni obowiązuje Babidiego i Majin Bū do zaprzestania mordowania Ziemian. Gdy kończy się „przepustka”, Son Gokū wraca w Zaświaty. Na miejscu dowiaduje się, że Son Gohan przeżył i nigdy nie trafił przed oblicze Enmy Daiō. Wyczuwszy ki syna, teleportuje się w miejsce, z którego owa moc dochodzi, czyli do Świata Kaiôshinów. Trenując z synem walkę Z-Swordem, doprowadza do złamania miecza. Z wnętrza oręża wychodzi Rō Kaiôshin, jedyny przetrwałego Kaiôshina sprzed piętnastu pokoleń bogów. Owy starzec podwyższa moc Gohana oraz, co ważniejsze, oddaje swe życie Son Gokū, a także ofiaruje mu w prezencie kolczyki potara. Son wraca do walki z demonem i wraz z Vegetą używa kolczyków, by się scalić w Vegetto. Podczas walki zostaje wchłonięty, a dzięki temu scalenie się kończy. Wojownicy razem uwalniają wcześniej wchłoniętych przez Bū. Potem Majin niszczy Ziemię, a walka przenosi się na Planetę Bogów. Junsui Bū Saga Gokū i Vegeta toczą z demonem szereg walk, co pewien czas wymieniając się nawzajem. Kiedy Son Gokū SSJ3 walczy z Bū, Vegeta uświadamia sobie, że zawsze był zazdrosny o Kakarotto i tylko się oszukiwał, myśląc, że thumb|left|Goku tworzący wielką [[Genki-Dama|Genki Damę]]jest od niego lepszy. Dokonuje wewnętrznego podsumowania, wzruszając się przy tym.thumb|Gokū zaskoczony po tym, jak Majin Bū odbija Genki-Damę Dostrzega, że zawsze Gokū próbował być przyjacielem Vegety, ale on tego nie akceptował, traktując go niczym wroga. Zauważa, że Son najpierw darował mu życie, a później poświęcił swoje, w jego obronie. Przypatrując się tej walce, książę akceptuje Gokū, jako najsilniejszą istotę na świecie i dostrzega jego wyższość. Nazywa go również przyjacielem. W trakcie walki Gokū postanawia zkumulować całą swoją ki, aby ostatecznie zabić Czystego Majin Bū. Nie udaje mu się to, ponieważ w formie SSJ3 za życia nie może zebrać tyle energii, ile mógł, kiedy był martwy. Po walce z Bū, Gokū, na rozkaz Vegety, tworzy wielką Genki-Damę z ki Ziemian, lecz nie wszyscy Ziemianie angażują się w zbiór mocy, myśląc, że to tylko kolejna sztuczka czarnoksiężnika Babidiego. Kiedy Gokū formuje kulę mocy, Vegeta skupia na sobie uwagę demona. Bū wygrywa z Księciem Saiyan, mocno go turbując. Ostatecznie Son uzyskuję super Genki-Damę, a wszystko za sprawą Mistera Satana, który, wyprowadzony z równowagi zachowaniem Ziemian, przemawia im do rozsądku, robiąc im moralne podsumowanie. Ziemianie, przekonani przez uważanego za bohatera i autorytet w dziedzinie sztuk walki mistrza Mistera Satana, aby unieśli ręce w górę, doprowadzają do zwielokrotnienia objętości kuli. thumb|Goku zabija [[Majin Bū|Majina Bū]] Chcący zadać ostatni cios, rzut Genki-Damą, Son orientuje się, że na linii strzału stoi wykończony walką Vegeta, którego Zły Bū bierze za zakładnika. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi, Gruby Bū wkracza do akcji, stając do walki ze swoim jin. Gdy oba demony toczą walkę, Vegetę zabiera z pola bitwy Mister Satan, dając Gokū niepowtarzalną okazję do rzutu. Son, skoncentrowawszy siłę, ciska Genki-Damą w stronę przeciwnika, lecz demonowi udaję się ją odbić. Dzięki drugiemu poleceniu Vegety, Dende prosi nameczańskiego smoka, Porungę, aby ten dodał sił wyczerpanemu Son Gokū. Kakarotto zamienia się w SSJ i drugi raz kieruję kulę w stronę Majina. Gdy Genki-Dama jest już o krok od wymazania Czystego Majin Bū, Son żegna się z demonem podsumowującym jego istnienie monologiem, zwieńczając ową przemowę słowami „Byłeś świetny. Do zobaczenia”. Zakończenie Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Seria „Z” oraz manga kończą się następnym opuszczeniem rodziny przez Gokū. Wojownik odchodzi na kilka lat w celu trenowania dobrej reinkarnacji Majin Bū, której imię brzmi Ūb. Natomiast w poprawionej wersji mangi, Gokū powierza Ūbowi rolę obrońcy Ziemi, a jako atrybuty odpowiedzialnej funkcji, jaką na niego nakłada, ofiarowuje mu Kinto i Nyoi-bō. Filmy i odcinki specjalne Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Z: Oddajcie mi mojego Gohana!! Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Najsilniejszy gość na świecie Goku rusza na pomoc swojemu mistrzowi Muten Roshi i Bulmie. Walczy on z Bio wojownikami Misokatunem którego thumb|Goku Kaio-ken Vs Dr.Whellowpokonujęza pomocą Kaio-ken, Ebifuryą i Kishie.Ten pierwszy zamraża bohatera a uwolnia go jego syn Gohan i Kulilin.Po pokonaniu złoczyńców przyszło mu walczyć z Doktorem Whellow który chciał jego ciała, gdyż Goku był najsilniejszy na Świecie.Razem z Piccolo Goku pokonuję złego naukowca za pomocą Genki Damy. Dragon Ball Z: Ostateczna i decydująca walka całej Ziemi Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyanin Son Gokū W tym filmie kinowym Son mierzy się ze Slugiem, Super Nameczaninem i prawdopodobnym bratem Katatsa i thumb|left|Goku FSSJNajstarszego. Zły kosmita ciężko rani Gokū. Saiyanin pod wpływem złości osiąga poziom FSSJ. Mimo że transformacja nie trwafa długo, Son Gokū daje radę bardzo osłabić przeciwnika. Następnie Slug się powiększa i łapie Sona. Na polecenie Piccolo Gohan gwiżdże, czym wprawia Sluga w stan niemal paralityczny - nameczański słuch jest niezwykle wrażliwy. Gokū leci wysoko w niebo i stamtąd wystrzeliwuje Genki Damę, która zabija Nameczanina Dragon Ball Z: Niesamowicie potężny kontra potężny Akcja rozgrywa się już po zabiciu tyrana i dyktatora północnej galaktyki Freezera przez Goku.Trzeba takżethumb|Goku walczący z Coolerem wziąć pod uwagę fakt że 5 film kinowy Dragon Ball Z jest pierwszym filmem w którym Goku używał Super Saiyanina.(W filmie 4 użył FSSJ i było to tylko chwilowe). Na Ziemi zjawia się nikomu wcześniej nieznany brat Freezera Cooler. Na niekorzyść Goku był silniejszy niż Freezer. Mógł osiągnąć 5 formę,czego nie umiał i nie dał rady zrobić Freezer. Cooler nigdy nie powiedział że przyszedł pomścić brata, ponieważ mówił wszystkim że chodzi o honor rodziny Changelingów. Po ciężkiej walce Sona z najeźdźcą, Cooler tworzy wielką kulę Super Nova i rzuca ją w kierunku Ziemi. Sonowi udaje się ją odbić w przeciwną strone i wysłał Coolera na Słońce.Tam spalił się brat Freezera. Dragon Ball Z: Zderzenie! Wojownicy o mocy 10,000,000,000 Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Ekstremalna walka!!! Trzech wspaniałych Super Saiyan Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Podnieć się! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka! Goku po raz pierwszy w tym Filmie widzimy jak czeka w kolejce z Chichi na spotkanie dyrektorem który wpuściłby Gohana do szkoły prywatnej.Kiedy miał już wejśćdo Biura nagle przeszkodził u Północny Kaio.Goku musiał się przetelepotrować na Planete Kaio. Na spotkaniu było bardzo nudno i był głodny. Kaio poczęstował Goku różnymi potrawami a następnie opowiedział mu historię o Legendarnym Super Saiyaninie który zniszczył Południową Galaktykę. Goku przybył ta gdzie znajdował si jego syn.Na Nowej Planecię Vegecię.Gohan,Trunks oraz Kulilin byli tam z powodu pościgu za Vegetą który poszedł z tajemniczym i podejrzanym Paragusem i jego synem Brollym.Byli oni Saiyaninami. Oszukali oni Vegetę że będzie on króle na Nowej Vegecie tylko po to aby zabić Księcia. KIedy Vegeta zorientował się o co codzi i że to Brolly jest Legendarnym Super Saiyaninem wpadł w traumę i porostu się poddał.To bylo do niego nie podobne ale on znał Historię o Legendarnym Suthumb|left|254px|Goku w walce z Brollymper Saiyanie pojawiającym się raz na tysiąc lat. Partagus i Brolly tak nienawidzili Vegety ponieważ był on synem Króla Vegety.Ojciec Księcia Saiyan dowiedziawszy się że Brolly zaraz po urodzeniu posiadał moc większą niż 2000 roozkazał go zgładzić obawiając się o swuj tron.Wraz z synem iał zginąćtakże ojciec lecz dzięki bańce z KI Brolly'ego jednak przeżyli.Brolly kiedy jeszcze był w inkubatorze sąsiadował z Goku czyli Kakarottem.Mały Kakarotto tak płakał że nie dawał Brollyeu spokoju.Kiedy Brolly usłyszał głos dorosłego już Goku odrazu chciał go zabić. Najpierw zmienił się w SSJ a następnie w LSSJ. Walka trwała bardzo długo,lecz Goku poprosił wszystkich swoich przyjaciół o energię dającą mu pokonanie Brollyego.Z początku Vegeta jako jedyny nie chciał teego uczynić.Brolly w międy czasie zabił swojego ojca Paragusa gdyż ten próbował uciec przed rozwścieczonym synem.Po tym zdarzeniu Vegeta oddał moc Goku. Uświadomił sobię że może nie przeżyć tej walki.Z mocą wszystkich wojowników Goku był w stanie pokonać Brollyego. Lecz nie na zawsze. Został on zamrożony w Górze z której w późniejszym filmie kinowym Dragon Ball Z się wydostaję. Dragon Ball Z: Na skraju galaktyki!! Super-niewiarygodna istota Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Niebespieczny duet! Super wojownicy nigdy nie odpoczywają Goku w Filmie z powrotem nie udzielał się zbytnio.Przyszedł jedynie na Ziemię aby pomóc swoim synom w thumb|176px|Goku SSJ w walce z Brollymstarciu z Brollym, w postaci Legendarnego Super Saiyanina. Na Ziemię powrócił dzięki Smoczym Kulom.Dodal on otuchy Gohanowi i Gotenowi.Kazał im się bardziej postarać.Następnie sam zmienił się w Super Saiyanina i wystrzelił Kamehame-Ha.Raze ze swoimi synami udało mu się pokonać Brollyego tym razem na zawsze.Po całym zdarzeniu Goku powrócił w zaświaty kiedy jego synowie nawet nie zauważyli. Dragon Ball Z: Super wojownik pokonany!! Ja jestem jedynym, który wygra Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Eksplozja Pięści Smoka!! Jeśli Gokū się nie uda to komu Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i Bóg: Battle of Gods Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! film kinowy numer 14 jest najnowszym filmem z serii Z.Premiera została wydana 30 marca 2013 roku.Film rozgrywa się po pokonaniu Majina Bu przez Son Goku, ale przed trenowaniem Ub'a .Na Ziemie przybywa frame|left|Goku SSJ God zraniony przez Beersadwóch Bogów Beers i Whis .Beers był Bogiem zniszczenia.Przyśnił mu się sen o legendarnym wojowniku Super Saiyanin God.W poszukiwaniu go udaje się na planetę Kaio, gdzie spotyka Goku.Son przemienia się w Super Saiyanin Three ale i tak Beers pokonuję go jedną ręką.W dalszych poszukiwaniach przybył on na Ziemię,gdzie bawił się na przyjęciu urodzinowym Bulmy.Wszystko było dobrze póki Buu nie chciał dać Bogowi puddingu. Beers wpadł w szał i chciał zniszczyć planete.Wojownicy Z próbowali go powstrzymać jednak na marne. Goku i Przyjaciele usłyszeli Legendę o Super Saiyanin God .Dawno temu Saiyanom groziło wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Wźieli oni sześciu najpotężniejszych wojowników o czystych sercach i wyłonili jednego z nich którzy miał wżiąść energie od reszty.Ale on sam musiał mieć czyste serce.Niestety forma trwała zbyt krótko i Saiyanie zostali wtedy najprawdopodobniej zabici.W ten sam sposób frame|Goku SSJ God atakuje BeersaGoku i reszta przyjaciół chcieli pokonać Beersa. Energię Sonowi oddali Gohan ,Goten ,Trunks ,Vegeta i jeszcze wcześniej nikomu nie znana moc Videl i Pan .Dzięki tej energii Goku mógł przemienić się w Super Saiyanin God ,a następnie staje do walki z Beersem. Walka byłą bardzo ciężka.Niestety Goku kończy się czas i traci postać SSJ God. Ale wiedział że nie może zostawić tej walki.Zamienia się w SSJ i walczy ponownie z Beersem.Zdenerwowany Beers tworzy ogromną kulę kulą ognia i rzuca w kierunku Ziemii. Goku stara sięją zatrzymać i wpada we wściekłość myśląc o tym że jak nie zatrzyma ataku Beersa to wszyscy jego przyjaciele zginą.Z tego powodu osiga ponownie poziom SSJ God,już bez niczyjej pomocy.Ledwo ale jednak zdołał odeprzeć Kulę i ocalić Ziemię. Goku wycieńczony zniszczeniem kuli wraca do swojej normalnej postaci.Beers łapię spadającego Goku i odkłada go lekko na Ziemię.Zachwycony tym,jak bardzo Goku starał się obronić Ziemię oszczędza planetę i razem z Whisem wraca do domu Bogów. Dragon Ball Z Original Video Anime: Ostateczna samotna walka ojca Wojownika Z, Kakarrotta, tego, który wyzwał Freezera Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z Televikko Original Video Anime: Atsumare! Świat Gokū! Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Historia poboczna: Plan unicestwienia Saiyan część pierwsza: Ziemia Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Historia poboczna: Plan unicestwienia Saiyan część druga: Kosmos Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball Z: Shūnkan Shōnen Jump Original Video Anime: Siemka! Son Gokū i jego przyjaciele powracają!! Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia! Wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń ją! Dragon Ball GT Black Dragon Ball Saga Seria GT zaczyna się, gdy Pilaf za pomocą starożytnych kul, thumb|Goku po przemianiestworzonych przed rozdzieleniem Ziemskiego Boga i Piccolo Daimaō, nieopatrznie zamienia Son Gokū w dziecko. Okazuje się, że kule mają taką moc, iż tylko one mogą przywrócić dawną postać bohaterowi. thumb|left|Gokū SSJ w GTOkazuje się też, że kule rozesyłane są we wszechświecie, i jeżeli nie powrócą na planetę, na której zotało wypowiedziane życzenie, w ciągu roku zostanie ona unicestwiona. Gokū leci statkiem kosmicznym wraz z Trunksem i Pan celem poszukiwań. Baby Saga Po ciężkiej wyprawie spotyka Dr Myū, który odtwarza komórki Tsufulianina o imieniu Baby. Po zlikwidowaniu labolatorum i znalezieniu kul, wracają na Ziemię, gdzie Baby wszczepił wszystkim implanty - zmieniając ludzi w Tsufilian, ślepo mu posłusznych. Gokū musi walczyć z przeciwnikiem posiadającym ciało i moc Vegety. Po ciężkiej walce o thumb|210px|left|Son SSJ3 w GTmało nie ginie, lecz Kaiôbito ratuje go przed wielką czarną kulą energii dzięki Teleportacji. Kaiôbito wraz z władcą Bogów na planecie Kaiôshinów wyciągają ogon Sona. Saiyanin leci na nową planetę Plant, gdzie zmęczony po walce patrzy na Ziemię i zamienia się w Ōgon Ôzaru.Trai ad sobą kontrolęlecz Pan dała wielkiej małpie zdjęcia z wakacji.Goku przypoina sobię piękne chwile z rodziną i przyjaiółmi poczym zamienia się w SSJ4.Baby thumb|190px|Son Gokū SSJ4w ciele Vegety również zmienia się w Ōgon Ôzaru dzięki maszynie Bulmy. Walka dla Son Goku toczyła się bardzo trudno, mimo że był w formie SSJ4.Powoli tracił energię.Dodali mu jej Trunks,Gohan oraz Goten.Goku dzięki nowej energii pokonuję Ogon Ozaru Baby Vegetę.Po walce, Son Gokū zmusza Babyego, by opuścił ciało Vegety,gdyż powrót do normalnej postaci Vegety był niemożliwy,ponieważ Baby urosnął będoc Ogon Ozaru.Baby opuściwszy ciało Vegety próbuje uciec,lecz Goku dzięki Kamehame-Ha wysyła go w Słońce. Okazuje się, że aby stworzyć planetę Plant użyto starożytnych kul, więc Son Gokū wraz z przyjaciółmi przenoszą wszystkich na planetę Plant aby uniknąć zagłądy rasy ludzkiej. Następnie Mūri prosi Polunę aby odtworzył Ziemię i przeniósł nań wszystkich Ziemian. Super Jinzōningen Jū Nana-go Saga Son Gokū dowiaduje się, że wszystkie złe istoty uciekły z Piekła, a Gero i Myū chcą podbić Ziemię za pomocą androidów #17 z Ziemi #17 z Piekła. Leci do piekła portalem, stworzonym przez sobowtóry, gdzie musi zmierzyć się z Freezerem i Cellem. Po pokonaniu ich ucieka z piekła portalem stworzony przez Piccolo (który bezpowrotnie przeniósł się do Piekła) i Dendego. Potem zaczyna walkę ze scalonymi w Super #17 androidami. Po ogromnych zmaganiach Gokū likwiduje go z pomocą siostry #17 - #18. Evil Shen Lóng Saga Po zlikwidowaniu Super #17 Gokū i przyjaciele chcieli wskrzesić ofiary wszystkich istot z Piekła. Na Smoczych Kulach pojawiły się pęknięcia, okazało się, że zbyt częste używanie ich spowodowało, że zamiast Shen Lóngathumb|220px|Goku z Vegetą w postaci Gogety SSJ4 pojawił się Zły Niebieski Shen Lóng, który wysłał siedmiu swoich popleczników w misję winiszczenia i unicestwienia Ziemi. Z pomocą Pan Son Gokū likwiduje smoki jednego po drugim. Walka z Yī Xīng Lóng okazuje się przerastać bohatera. Wraz z Vegetą, dzięki Tańcowi Fusion tworzą Gogetę,i mieli szanse pokonać wroga lecz zbyt duża moc Gogety skruciła fuzje z 30 do 5min.Mimo krótkiego czasu Gogeta i tak mógł zabić Yi Zing Younga lecz pycha dodana przez http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Vegeta na to nie pozwoliła i Gogeta jedynie bawił się z przeciwnikiem.Zdołał go jedynie bardzo poturbować.Ostatecznie Son likwiduje go za pomocą Genki-Damy. Animowana smocza historia kończy się na wskrzeszeniu ofiar smoków i odejściu Son Gokū z Shen Lóngiem. Saiyanin odlatuje na grzbiecie smoka. Przed odejściem odwiedza Kame House i żegna się z Żółwim Pustelnikiem, Kulilinem i Umigame. Następnie zaś zstępuje do Piekła, gdzie zamienia ostatnie słowa z Piccolo, po czym znika i widzimy go, gdy na Shen Lóngu leci w stronę nieba, wtedy smocze kule wtapiają się w niego. Po Dragon Ball GT Po upływie około 60, 95 lat widzimy go na jednym z Tenka-ichi Budōkai, gdzie na trybunach obserwuje poczynania swego potomka, Gokū Juniora. Walki Son Goku VS Janemba goku 1.PNG janemba 1.PNG janemba 2.PNG janemba 3.PNG janemba 4.PNG janemba 5.PNG janemba 6.PNG janemba 7.PNG goku 2.PNG janemba 8.PNG janemba 9.PNG janemba 10.PNG janemba 11.PNG goku 4.PNG goku 5.PNG goku 6.PNG goku 7.PNG goku 8.PNG goku 9.PNG goku 10.PNG janemba 12.PNG goku 11.PNG goku 12.PNG goku 13.PNG janemba 13.PNG goku 14.PNG janemba 15.PNG janemba 16.PNG janemba 17.PNG goku 15.PNG goku 16.PNG goku 17.PNG goku 18.PNG goku 19.PNG goku 20.PNG goku 21.PNG goku 22.PNG goku 23.PNG goku 24.PNG goku 25.PNG goku 26.PNG goku 28.PNG goku 29.PNG janemba 18.PNG janemba 20.PNG janemba 21.PNG janemba 22.PNG janemba 24.PNG goku 30.PNG goku 31.PNG goku 32.PNG goku 33.PNG goku 34.PNG janemba 25.PNG janemba 26.PNG janemba 27.PNG janemba 28.PNG janemba 29.PNG goku 35.PNG goku 36.PNG goku 37.PNG janemba 30.PNG janemba 31.PNG janemba 32.PNG janemba 33.PNG janemba 34.PNG janemba 36.PNG goku 38.PNG goku 39.PNG goku 40.PNG goku 41.PNG janemba 37.PNG janemba 38.PNG janemba 39.PNG janemba 40.PNG janemba 41.PNG janemba 42.PNG goku 42.PNG janemba 43.PNG goku 43.PNG goku 44.PNG goku 45.PNG Techniki *Kamehame-Ha *Ôzaru, *Kikōha *Kaio-ken *Genki-Dama *Fałszywy Super Saiyanin, *Super Sayianin, *Teleportacja *Ascended Super Saiyanin *Ultra Super Saiyanin, *Super Kaio-ken *Super Sayianin 2, *Super Sayianin 3, *Fuzja *Super Saiyanin God, *Ōgon Ôzaru, *Super Saiyanin 4. Ciekawostki •W 37 odcinku DBZ na samym początku występuje tzw. "W*kong Hospital", w którym przebywa Songo. •Kakarotto pomimo tego że jest najsilniejszym znanym nam wojownikiem, panicznie boi się zastrzyków. Galeria Goku z kulą.jpg|Son z Sì Xīng Qiú dziadka Zzz.png Ôzaru.png|Chłopak przemieniony w Ôzaru Son i Chihci na Kinto.jpeg|Son i Chihci na Kinto Son i Kulilin na treningu u Żółwiego Pustelnika.jpg|Kulilin i Gokū na treningu u Mutena Roshi Goku i Kulilin podczas lekcji u Żółwiego Pustelnika.jpg|Goku i Kulilin podczas lekcji u Żółwiego Pustelnika Goku wzbija się w przestworza za Namem.jpg|Na Tenka-ichi Budōkai walczy z Namem Goku na TB.png|Gokū na TB Goku na Wieży Muskułów.jpg|Gokū na Wieży Muskułów Zeni1.JPG|Son w fillerze trzyma Zeni Goku surfuje na Kinto.png|Gokū surfuje na Kinto Goku na Kinto.jpg|Son leci na Kinto Gokuu.jpeg Goku SSJ - Kai.png|Pierwszy raz SSJ SonGoku.png|Podzas pokonania Buu Dragon-ball-songoku.jpg|Podczas Anoyo-ichi Budōkai Goku SSJ2 kontra Majin Vegeta.png Goku SSJ Three (1).jpg|Super Saiyanin Three Goku, Genki Dama, Świat Kaioshinów.png Genki Dama - Świat Kaioshinów.jpg Genki Dama - Świat Kaioshinów (2).png Super Saiyanin God (3).jpg|Super Saiyanin God Pomnik.jpg|Pomnik Sona w DBGT Gokū na Yardrat (1).jpg Gokū na Yardrat (3).jpg Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Główny Bohater